Something New
by MissJuly005
Summary: During a battle with Inuyasha's brother things go wrong. Kagome is hit by some dark spell and is now in a coma. "When she wakes everything will be different", Kaede stated sadly. What is happening to Kagome? What's up with Sesshoumaru? ON HIATUS...
1. Kagome's Fate

(A/N): This is my first try at an Inuyasha story so be nice! Although I like some constructive critisism (sp?) lol

Anyways I don't own Inuyasha, sadly... :P

On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kagome's Fate**

_Kagome's Point Of View_

"Inuyasha!" I screamed as the hanyou was struck down by his awful brother Sesshoumaru.

* * *

He and that servant of his showed up as we setting camp for the night. Inuyasha had immediately rushed into battle without thinking as usual. But something felt wrong. It was like Sesshoumaru was just playing with him. He wasn't here for the Tetsusaiga, as he hadn't tried to grab it once. What was he planning?

* * *

I was about to go to Inuyasha's side when I heard his rasp voice.

"Don't move", he ordered, "Stay where you are."

"But-

I stopped as he stood beck up and attacked Sesshoumaru again. His brother only kept dodging.

"Fight back!" I heard Inuyasha yell at him. "Coward!"

The demon's expression changed to a small taunting smile that held satisfaction as if he was accomplishing exactly what he had came to do, which confused me greatly.

"Seems Master's blood has gone to his head again", I heard a close voice.

"Myoga? Shouldn't you be gone by now", I asked the flea that stood on my shoulder. He faked anger.

"I am ashamed that you would assume such things", he said. I gave him a look.

"There is no danger here", he admitted, "…Yet"

"I can't believe you", I yelled at him.

At this exact moment Sango, Miroku and Shippo came running towards me. They had left to gather wood and water before the fight had started. Shippo climbed onto my other shoulder as I explained what had occurred while they were gone.

"So he's here for Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga again", Miroku said.

"We are not sure of Lord Sesshoumaru's motives at the time", Myoga said.

Just then a bolt almost hit us, and everybody but me ran for cover under a far away tree.

"Kagome", Shippo yelled at me. The sudden yell confused me as it was filled with panic and sadness. I searched for the source of his emotions and looked up in time to see a weird purple light hit me. I fell to the ground, trying to breath. The last thing I heard was Inuyasha screaming my name before my world faded to black.

*********************************** An Hour Later **********************************

I tried to open my eyes and sit up, but found that I couldn't. Then I heard voices in the distance.

"A purple light? Ye are certain", what I was sure was Kaede's voice.

"Yeah, I'm sure", came an irritated voice that could only be Inuyasha's.

"This can not be good", Kaede said, "Ye should sit Inuyasha."

"Just tell me what's wrong you old hag", he said impatiently. I could've sworn I heard Lady Kaede sigh from his lack of manners.

"It seems you brother has found a dark spell that can only be cast once. Ye must have planned this from the start, but I can not be certain as to why", she spoke sadly. Spell? Was she talking about what hit me?

"Spell? What are you going on about", Inuyasha asked.

"It is old magic. Ye must be cautious", she said.

"Cautious about what? You still haven't told me what's going on yet", the hanyou complained with impatience again.

"Lady Kagome shall be asleep for two days. When she wakes everything will be different", was all I could hear before the voices were no more as I fell into a deeper but less comfortable sleep.


	2. Two Days too Long

**Chapter 2: Two Days too long…**

_Inuyasha's POV_

As soon as the last words left her mouth I panicked. No… This can't be happening. Not to her. Anyone but Kagome, please. I got up and made my way to the exit quickly. When I reached the door, I was attacked by millions of questions by the others who hadn't been allowed to come in at the time.

"Shut up", I finally growled out at them.

Silence rang through and I jumped up on the roof, then onto the high tree branches to lie down in peace. I closed my eyes and tried to make sense of everything.

This was a nightmare. Hell on Earth… I felt so helpless. There was nothing I could do. I should have protected her better. This was my entire fault… No! It was Sesshoumaru's damn fault! A growl escaped my lips. That bastard!

There were only two things I had to do now: go tell Kagome's family what's going on, then stay by her side until she finally opens those beautiful eyes of hers… _Wait. What did I just say?_ I shook my head. I must be tired. It's the only explanation.

I shook my head again to clear all thoughts and jumped down the tree I was lying in. I made my way towards the Bone Eater's well quickly before someone actually saw me giving a damn. I snorted. _Me? Caring? Yeah, Right! _

As I saw the well in front of me I hesitated to a stop. _What will her family say? Would they blame it all on me? _I certainly wouldn't blame them if they did…

Kagome's mother probably has her temper also. I involuntarily cringed. That annoying human can be really scary at times. Not that I would ever actually tell her.

"What are you doing", a voice called out to me.

I jumped a little and turned to my side quickly, taking a defensive stand. When I saw it was only Shippo standing there acting all innocent like I took on a menacing stance and glared at him.

"None of your business kitsune", I told him. I didn't have time for this crap.

"Can I come", Shippo asked.

"No", I snapped as I jumped down the dark well.

What was that idiot thinking anyways? "Can I come?" He can't even go through the well and he'd only be in the way. Not to mention the fact that he and the rest of the gang still don't know what's going on. I hope Kaede tells them soon before I get back. I really don't feel like doing this twice.

I jumped out the well again and made my way towards Kagome's house, not even bothering to knock or anything. As soon as I walked in that brother of hers greeted me.

"Inuyasha!" He greeted happily. Then confusion settled into his features. "Where's Kagome", he asked.

"Can you go get your mother and Jii-chan", I just asked him. He nodded and turned around slowly. I followed him to the kitchen where Kagome's mother was standing at the oven.

"Mom? Inuyasha's here to talk to us", the kid said. She turned around with a smile. I never understood how she could be so happy to see _me_.

"Oh! Are you here alone dear? Is something wrong", she asked, her smile disappearing momentarily. I could only nod.

"Where's Kagome", she asked. I could smell the worry in the air around her.

"That's what I need to talk to you about", I said as she took a seat at the table with her son. I did the same.

"Is she alright? What happened?" You could hear the panic in her voice. I shook my head.

"She's asleep at the moment and will stay that way for two days", I said.

"Asleep", the woman asked, "What happened?"

"We were attacked by my half-brother. The evil bastard shot her down with some dark magic", I growled. I have to control my temper this isn't helping anything…

Kagome's mother gasped. I could see tears starting to form in her eyes. Great… Just what I needed… A woman bawling her eyes out because I couldn't even protect her daughter when I promised I would.

"D-dark magic? What's going to happen to her? Is Kagome alright", she asked once she had found her voice again.

"Not really. The spell she has been hit with is… is slowly turn… is turning her into", I sighed. I couldn't even believe it myself even when Kaede had told me.

FLASHBACK

"_What do you mean different", I yelled in outrage. What does she mean by different? I like Kagome just the way she is! Before I could contradict myself she talked again._

"_Kagome has entered an irreversible change. Once she wakes up, she will be your equal", Kaede said. _

_What is it with old people and riddles? Why can't they ever say anything straight out? I growled in frustration._

"_What do you mean", I asked my last bit of patients long gone. She just sighed._

"_Ye will no longer be the only Half Demon around for Kagome has joined your fate", Kaede spoke sadly, "Now ye must leave. Lady Kagome is in need of her rest."_

END OF FLASHBACK

"Into w-what", Kagome's mother asked with caution, fearing the answer.

"Something like me", I stated softly, "An Inu-hanyou."

"Oh. That isn't so bad then", she said with a sigh. I looked at her like she had lost her head or something. Not that bad?!? Is she insane?

"Are you insane", I spoke my mind, "This isn't something good! Kagome is now stuck with the same cursed life as me! Not human not demon, but a mixture of both and hated by both!"

The woman tried to put a calming hand on mine but I pulled away quickly and glared at her.

"It could be worse Inuyasha. She could have died, but she will be okay. My daughter is strong and I trust you to help her when she wakes", her mother said, "I always knew something would happen one day and I'm glad it didn't cost her her life."

I shook my head in disbelief. This was all too overwhelming.

"Inuyasha, I know this is hard now but things will get better", she said, "You need to go. Kagome will want you there when she wakes up."

I just nodded once and stood up, making my way towards the door. Before I left I heard Kagome's mother say one last thing.

"Please come back when she wakes up, dear. I would love to see my hanyou daughter", she said.

I didn't answer. I only made my way quickly towards the well house and jumped into the well's mouth.

Once the glow of time travel was gone, I jumped out again only to find myself tackled by Shippo.

"Get off of me you little freak", I spat out. He got down with a frown. I hated to see him like this, but someone had to teach him some manners.

"Sorry", he whispered.

"Whatever", I said, "What did you want anyways?"

"Well, Lady Kaede is looking for you and I told her I knew where you were", he explained.

I grabbed him by the tail, ignoring his protests and threw him onto my shoulder before running towards the town. Once in front of Kaede's hut, I shook him off of me. He fell to the floor with a _**thud**_ before I walked into the small house.

"Hey!" He complained as he pulled himself up and followed me in.

"What's up", I asked the old lady who sat behind a still sleeping Kagome. I noticed Kagome had a pained expression on her used-to-be peaceful face.

"It seems the change has started", Kaede stated.

"I noticed that", I said with a nod towards Kagome's face.

"Aye, she will suffer tremendous pain as her blood merges with the blood of an Inu-Yokai and she changes physically", she explained.

"I take it you told the others then", I said as I saw Shippo's face had no trace of confusion but only sadness.

"Aye", she stated sadly. It made me wonder where Sango and Miroku were. On second thought, I'd rather not know...

I sat down beside Kagome's sleeping form and crossed my legs.

"I take it you shall be staying here for the night", the old woman concluded.

"Yeah", I said defensively, "But don't get any ideas. It's not 'cause I care or anything."

"Of course ye don't", she said in an annoying _I don't believe you _voice. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Well I don't", I yelled at her as she left. She didn't answer. I turned to Shippo.

"What are you looking at", I asked him.

"Nothing", he stated innocently. Then he sat on my lap.

I grabbed him by the tail and lifted him up to my face's height.

"What do you think you're doing", I asked him. He crossed his arms and frowned. Not this again...

"I'm tired and I can't sleep with Kagome tonight", he said with a small whimper. Unwanted guilt filled the pit of my stomach.

"Why should I care", I asked.

"Just for tonight. Please", he asked softly.

"Fine", I growled, "But don't get used to it."

He smiled as I dropped him back down to my lap and he lay down snugly. This was going to be a long two days...

******************************* The Next Morning **********************************

I woke up with a start the next morning. It took me a while to remember where I was. My eyes landed on Kagome and as I saw her changed appearance I sighed. _So it wasn't a nightmare..._

Then I looked down at my lap where a drooling Shippo still slept. I lifted him up by his tail and shook him. He woke up rather quickly and started screaming.

"I-I-I-n-nu-ya-sh-sha", he whined with difficulty.

"Serves you right for drooling all over me", I snapped as I dropped him to the floor on his head.

He got up and was about to answer me when his eyes landed on Kagome and his mouth almost hit the floor in shock.

"Stop gawking", I told him, "And close your mouth."

"B-but... Her hair! It's-it's", he said.

"Spit it out already", I snapped.

"Lavender", he said in shock, "A-and the ears... They match her hair color..."

"Of course they do", I told him, "Don't act so stupid."

"I'm going to see Kilala", he said as he stood up and left.

Finally! I never thought he would leave! I stared at Kagome in shock. I wonder what color her eyes are now. I couldn't stop my hand from taking a strand of her hair for closer inspection. As I smelled the air I could tell the difference in her scent. Her blood had finished merging. She should be waking up soon. I let go of her hair and stood up to go get Kaede.

I ran quickly to where her scent was the most concentrated. I found her in a field of herbs.

"It's time", I told her.

"She's early", she said more to herself.

"Ye should go back then. I shall gather the others and meet ye there", she said.

"Whatever", I told her before running off again towards the hut where Kagome laid.

As soon as I got there her body started to stir...


	3. Changes

**Chapter 3: Changes**

_Author's POV_

Kagome grunted as her eyes fluttered opened. Her hand automatically went to her forehead as she tried to sit up. Seeing her struggle, Inuyasha helped before she hurt herself.

"What happened", she asked.

"Don't you remember anything", he asked trying not to get lost in her dark purple eyes.

"Sesshoumaru..."

"He's gone", he stated with a cold voice directed at his brother.

"Why do I feel so different", she asked, "And what is that wonderful smell... It's sweet yet masculine..." she trailed off. Before the blushing Inuyasha could answer the others came in.

"Kagome", Shippo yelled as he jumped into her awaiting arms.

Inuyasha took this time to stand up and control himself. Miroku gave him a questioning look but decided against asking him anything at the moment. Several gasps of surprise were heard as everyone finally took Kagome's appearance in.

"What", she asked nervously at all the stares. Inuyasha sighed. _They're going to make me explain all of this to her aren't they?_

"Drink this first", Kaede handed her something. The miko gulped it down and made a weird face.

"Ewe", she complained.

"What is that stuff", Kagome asked.

"Anti-Purification potion", was all Kaede said before giving Inuyasha a look. He nodded.

"Do you remember when you asked me why you felt different", he started.

"Hai. But do you have to scream my ears are killing me", Kagome said as she instinctively reached to where her ears were supposed to be. When she couldn't find them she panicked and screamed. Inuyasha grabbed his own ears and winced.

"Shut up wench", he yelled at her. She glared.

"Where are my ears", she demanded.

"Did you try looking on top of your head", he asked with an irritated attitude.

"W-why would I look there", she asked.

"Just do it", he snapped. She slowly raised her hands to the top of her hand. Okay, slow was an understatement. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her.

"Will you hurry up", he said.

"Humph", she said as her hands finally landed on the top of her head but they didn't land on her hair, as she would have expected. She felt something else. _They feel like __**his **__ears..._ Her eyes went wide and she opened her mouth to scream again but a hand stopped her. She looked up at the frowning hanyou.

"Don't. You'll just hurt us both", he said. She nodded slowly and he released her.

"What did you do?" Kagome asked him. He glared at her.

"Nothing you baka. It was my brother remember", he stated. _But I should have protected you better…_

"Ye were hit by a spell", Lady Kaede explained before a fight could start, "Ye are now an Inu-hanyou as Inuyasha is."

"W-WHAT!" The young priestess yelled, only to hold her ears in pain.

"I warned you wench", Inuyasha growled. Surprising all of them so did Kagome.

"You're not helping", she told him. Then she turned to the old woman again.

"Isn't there a way to change me back", she asked.

"No. There is not. Ye should get used to this in no time with Inuyasha's help", Lady Kaede stated.

"What about my family. What about school", Kagome panicked.

"Your mom said she wanted to see you when you woke up", Inuyasha said.

"You went to see them", she asked. He nodded. She smiled sweetly at him. _Maybe he does care..._

"Thank you", she said.

"Keh", he said with a shrug but couldn't help the smile on his face.

"You guys should go to your time then", Sango suggested, "We'll wait for you here."

"Could you bring me some more candy", Shippo asked. Kagome smiled again and nodded before standing up with a little help from Sango.

"Of course", she said as she walked to Inuyasha's side.

"Let's go", was all he said before he took off at a running speed.

"Hey!" She yelled at him. With all of her will she wanted to catch up to him. Without thinking she began running faster than ever. She had even passed Inuyasha and made it to the well before him. A big grin was plastered to her face.

"First lesson complete", Inuyasha said with a small smile as he took his place beside her.

"That was so fun! How did I even do that", she asked with a never fading smile.

"Instinct. That's why I left you there. It was the only way you would have learned to run like me", he explained, "Now, think fast."

He gave Kagome a small push and she fell down the well. She screamed, thinking she would hit the floor painfully but her feet automatically made her land perfectly, only to tumble and fall on her but afterwards. She heard someone chuckle beside her. She looked up to her hanyou friend.

"Good but we still need to work on your landing", he said enjoying this all too much, "I guess you're still your clumsy self." Kagome glared at him and stood up.

"Does that mean I can jump up this well in one shot", she asked.

"I wouldn't try that yet. We still have to work on the basics", Inuyasha said. He grabbed her hand and lifted her onto his back. In one jump they were in the well house.

"Ewe! Does it always smell this bad in here", Kagome complained, trying to block the scent from her nose.

"You get used to it", the arrogant boy stated.

They made their way towards her house. Kagome tensed and froze in place half way there.

"What's wrong", Inuyasha asked her.

"N-nothing", she lied horribly. He gave her a look.

"I-I'm just worried", the miko admitted, "What did my family say when you told them what happened?"

"Your mom told me she didn't care what you were", Inuyasha said, "You're still her daughter. She'll still love you, you know."

Kagome suddenly hugged him. At first his body tensed but he relaxed eventually and hugged her back.

"Thank you Inuyasha. I needed to hear that", she pulled away quicker than both of them would of liked.

"Keh", Inuyasha replied trying to hide his red face. She just smiled and walked up to the front door. She opened it slowly as if contemplating her options of running away.

"Hurry up wench", Inuyasha said impatiently.

_Well _his_ good mood didn't last long…_

Kagome took a deep breath and stepped into the place she called home.

"Mama", she asked as she walked towards the one room she knew her mom would be in. There stood Mrs. Higurashi, washing the dishes in the kitchen. The woman turned as she heard the approaching steps.

"Kagome", she asked shock evident on her face. She dropped the plate into the sink and engulfed her daughter into a hug.

"Oh, Kagome! I was so worried", she told her.

"I'm okay mama", the teen told her mother as they pulled back from the hug. Mrs. Higurashi played with her daughter's ears.

"Now I'm sure my grandchildren will have ears", she stated happily.

Kagome blushed and pulled away.

"Mom", she complained in embarrassment. Her mother laughed.

"I'm sorry dear", she said with a smile.

"Now you know how I feel", Inuyasha stated crossing his arms.

"I don't know why you both complain. You have adorable ears", Kagome's mother said. They both blushed and looked in a different direction.

Just then footsteps were heard going down the stairs. Kagome's little brother, Sota, came into the kitchen.

"Mom", he started asking but froze as he saw a strangely familiar person standing next to his hero.

"K-Kagome", he asked uncertain.

"Hey Sota", she said with a small smile.

"Cool! Now you're just like Inuyasha", the little boy exclaimed, "I have the best sister ever!" He gave her a quick hug then ran back to whereever.

"Where's that old guy with the weird sutras", Inuyasha suddenly asked. I glared at him for his lack of manners.

"Where _is_ grandpa, mama", Kagome asked.

"He was in front of that tree a few seconds ago. Didn't you see him there", she asked. They both shook their heads.

"Hmm. I'm sure he hasn't gotten too far", Mrs. Higurashi said, "Now on to the important matters."

"Huh?" Kagome asked now confused.

""Come sit down. We have some things to discuss", she said. They all took a seat at the kitchen table.

"What's wrong", Kagome asked now worried.

"Nothing. But there are a couple of things that are going to have to change", her mother said placing a hand on her daughter's.

"Okay…Like what exactly", the nervous miko asked.

"For starters I pulled you out of school yesterday since you wont be able to go anymore", the woman said.

"I guess that's alright. I wasn't going much anyways", Kagome said.

"The second thing might be the hardest", Mrs. Higurashi took a deep breath, "You should find a house in the Feudal Era."

"Y-you want me to live there? But what about you and Sota, and grandpa", she asked as tears brimmed her eyes.

""Don't cry dear. You can always visit. But we all know that you belong in that time. With your friends and Inuyasha", her mom said, "We'll always love you, but I always knew someday that you would be staying in that time."

"But what about my future? A job? Everything else", Kagome said.

"Don't you want to live with all of your friends in their time? I think that's where your future is", her mom explained.

"Hai, you're right. I'm just going to miss you so much", Kagome said. Mother and daughter hugged as tears fell down both of their faces.

Inuyasha looked away. He couldn't stand it. _It's my fault… I caused them all of this pain…_

"Now you should go pack all of your clothes and stuff. Don't forget to visit often", Mrs. Higurashi said before turning to her dishes again.

"Of course mama", Kagome said. Then she turned to Inuyasha. "Come on", she told him. He didn't say anything. He stood up and followed her to her bedroom.

"Hmm. Did I always smell like this", she asked looking around her room.

"Yeah, but now it's different. Like there are more spices to your scent now that your blood is mixed with the blood of an Inu-demon", he explained. She nodded.

"It's like a mixture of fruits and plants…" She tried to describe.

"Close… But we can work on your scent later. Can we hurry up with the packing so we can go back", he said.

"Fine", Kagome let out a sigh.

She turned to her dresser to pull out some clothes but froze at the sight of her reflection. Her hand touched the glass and as she saw the lavender haired, purple-eyed reflection do the same she gasped.

"That really is me", she whispered to herself.

"Of course it is wench. Now hurry up I'm hungry", Inuyasha complained.

"You don't have to wait here you know", she told him.

"And leave you here by yourself? You'd probably get hurt or something", he said.

"I'm not that useless", she yelled, "I can take care of myself."

"Whatever you say bitch. Now hurry up", he growled at her. She growled back instinctively.

"Inuyasha… SIT!" She yelled. _**THUD**_

"What did you do that for!"

"SIT!" _**THUD**_ "SIT!" _**THUD**_ "SIT!" _**THUD**_

"Ah! Enough! I get it", Inuyasha said, as he was tired of constantly kissing the carpet. Kagome didn't answer. She turned around and started throwing stuff into her open bags lying on top of her bed. _Mom must have got them out for me…_

When she was finally done she closed all three bags and put one onto her back. As she was about to grab the other ones, a hand stopped her. She was surprised to see Inuyasha grab the other two and easily fling them onto his shoulders.

Inuyasha opened the window.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"What I always do. This way is quicker, but you should probably go out through the front door", he said.

"Hai", she agreed. She walked back to the kitchen to say goodbye.

"Bye mama", Kagome said as she gave her mother a hug.

"Bye dear. Come back and visit as soon as possible", her mom said.

"I will. I promise", the miko said as they pulled away.

"And don't forget, I want grandchildren", Mrs. Higurashi stated with a knowing smile before turning back to whatever she was cooking. Kagome blushed, thinking it was better to say nothing and made her way towards the door.

Once in the well house she saw an impatient hanyou waiting for her.

"What took you so long",

"I was saying goodbye", Kagome said tears in her eyes. Inuyasha's expression softened a little. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You going to be okay", he asked. She nodded.

"Hai. Let's go", she said. He picked up the bags again and jumped into the well right after Kagome had climbed in.


	4. New Routines

**Chapter4: New Routines**

_Kagome's POV_

I woke up the next morning earlier than usual as I felt someone shaking my body. As my eyes opened and I blinked a couple of times to adjust to the bright light, I saw Inuyasha standing there. I grunted and turned to my side, my back facing him. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep but he shook me again.

"Go away", I growled at him. He chuckled. How can someone be this awake this early?

"No. Get up. It's time for training remember", he said. I whined and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I stood up with his help and followed him out. I hated when he woke me this early every morning, but I also liked spending time alone with him.

It had been three days since I had permanently started living in the Feudal Era. The villagers had built me a house where I stayed with my friends at the time being. Inuyasha had put off traveling so that he could train me first. We had started with the basics: running, jumping and my new enhanced senses such as smell and hearing. Then we went into hand-to-hand combat, and we were still stuck there since Inuyasha kept telling me there was more to learn in that subject.

I was suddenly hit on the shoulder. That immediately woke me up as I grabbed the person's wrist and flung him across the field where I now stood.

"I see someone finally woke up", I heard Inuyasha taunt as he stood back up.

"Shame on you for hitting a girl", I teased back. I loved this part of our fighting even more.

"You're a girl", he asked, faking ignorance.

"I can always lift my shirt and prove it to you, but I think you'd like that too much", I said with a grin as I took a defensive stance.

"Nah, but maybe Miroku would take up your offer", he said as he himself took an offensive stance.

As he launched himself at me with his speed, I stepped sideways and tried to kick his feet from underneath him. He jumped up and landed on my other side. I blocked his fist and clawed his bare chest. He jumped back and took a defensive stance this time.

"Not bad", he said.

"Why thank you", I mock bowed him.

Then I ran at him and tried to kick him in the stomach but he grabbed my leg.

"You never learn do you", he teased as he twisted my leg and pushed my to the floor. I jumped to my feet quickly and blocked his fist again. I dug my claws into his hand almost pulling blood as I pushed him away from me and retreated.

"Do you always have to use your claws on me woman?" He complained. I giggled. He sighed.

"Okay. Next lesson", Inuyasha said.

He didn't even give me time to answer as he charged at me and went all assault on me. Punch, kick, and dodge… Then he scratched my shirt open, exposing my black bra.

"Hey! You shredded my shirt", I screeched.

"What are you going to do about it bitch", he said. Now I was mad.

"Shadow Claws!" I yelled. Purple light blades the shape of small boomerangs flew out of my nails as I swiped the air at Inuyasha.

"Finally! We're getting somewhere", he said after he dodged all of my shots.

"Huh?" I asked now confused as I looked at my still slightly glowing nails.

"You found one of your demonic attacks. I had to get you mad for you to find it", he explained.

"Cool! Can we try to find my other attack", I asked him. I raised my hand to my head suddenly feeling a little unbalanced and weak.

"Not a good idea. The first time you try a demonic attack, your strength gets drained-

He started saying but I couldn't hear him anymore. My legs let go and I felt myself falling to the ground fast.

__________________

I opened my eyes and found myself lying on the ground in the same field covered by something red. At closer inspection I noticed it was Inuyasha's suikan (jacket). As I looked up I saw him sleeping quietly and noticed my head was on his lap. A blush formed as I sat up quickly. I would've got up and left quietly, but Inuyasha must have felt my presence was no longer there and opened his eyes. He stretched and looked at me. I was about to give him back his suikan when he raised a hand to stop me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", the half-demon warned.

"And why not", I stubbornly replied. I took the jacket off of my upper body and was about to give it back when I felt a breeze. I looked down and screamed as I covered myself back up with a blushing face.

"I forgot you had done that", I said through clenched teeth. He looked a little nervous at my stare.

"Oh don't worry I wont sit you", I said. _**THUD**_

"Sorry!" I said trying not to laugh.

"Stupid wench", he grumbled as he sat back up.

"I didn't mean to S-I-T you but you did kind of deserved it", I said matter-of-factly.

"I did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did!"

"Not!"

"Did!"

"Not!"

We finally noticed how close we were to each other and stopped yelling. I could feel his breath and hear his heart speeding as mine did.

He was slowly closing the gap between us as I closed my eyes.

"What's with all the yelling", Sango asked as Miroku and her came into view. The perverted priest gave us a smile as we blushed and jumped apart.

"I accidentally sat Inuyasha even though he deserved it", I started saying but the arrogant hanyou cut me off.

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Is this really necessary", Sango asked, "Weren't you both supposed to be training?"

"Yes, but I passed out from exhaustion. I learned my first demonic power", I explained, "It took a lot out of me."

"It's suppose to wench", Inuyasha said. I decided to ignore him this time.

"Come on Sango", I said as I took her hand, "I want to go bathe."

"Wha-

"Humph", I turned my head at the gaping hanyou and made my way towards the hot springs with Sango not far behind.

As we finished undressing and soaked our bodies in the calming water she started talking.

"So what's going on between you two lately", the demon slayer asked.

"I really don't know anymore", I closed my eyes thinking about the fact that he had almost kissed me. My hand automatically made it's way to my lips and my heart started beating faster.

"What's wrong", Sango asked.

"N-nothing", I opened my eyes and put my hand back in the water, "Just thinking. He can be such a jerk sometimes", I changed the subject before she could ask what was on my mind. She didn't seem to notice.

"But he seems different when he's with you", she said.

"What do you mean"

"Don't you see the way he looks at you when he thinks no one's watching", she explained.

"Hold that thought", I told her, "Shadow Claws!"

"_Ouch!" _Was heard in the bushes close by that I had hit. I grabbed a towel, as did Sango as we both got out.

"I know you guys are there I heard your heart beats and breathing. I could smell you from afar", I yelled. The nerve of those guys… Miroku I understand but Inuyasha to?!

I growled.

"Show yourselves before I tear you two to shreds", I yelled again.

I could've sworn I heard someone gulp as both guys came out trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Don't give me that look!"

"It's not what it looks like. Well for me at least", Inuyasha said pounding Miroku's perverted head.

"You've got 5 seconds to explain since I'm in a good mood", I said my hands tightening their grip on my towel.

"That's a good mood", Inuyasha asked incredibly.

"3 seconds", I said. He sighed.

"It was this perverts fault. He wanted to catch a glimpse. I was only trying to stop him", he yelled at me. He didn't look like he was lying… _Who am I kidding? Why would Inuyasha ever want to even see me naked when he's got Kikyou on his mind?_

I nodded sadly and made my way towards my house without another word. Why was I getting so worked up anyways? It's not like I wanted him to see me naked? Right? Right…

Oh! Who am I kidding?

I grunted as I picked out a new outfit consisting of dark blue jean shorts and a plain black t-shirt. I slipped on some running shoes and brushed my hair carefully as to not hit my ears. Just as I was finishing I heard a knock on my door. I sniffed the air.

"You can come in Inuyasha", I said. He opened the door with a small smile.

"Very good", he said. I smiled a little.

"So what's up", I asked as I put my hairbrush down on my hand-crafted dresser some villagers were nice enough to make for all my clothes. Sadly there were no mirrors in this house yet. I would have to go back to my time to buy one.

"We're leaving on a long trip", he explained.

"To?"

"Totosai and Narumi", he said.

"Narumi", I asked. I've never heard that name before.

"The demon seamstress", he explained.

"Why?"

"You need new battle gear. I sent Myoga ahead so that they can be ready when we get there", was all he said before he turned around and started walking out of my bedroom. My hand automatically went to stop him. He turned around with a confused expression.

"What-

"Why do you always act like this", I said finally speaking my mind after all these times, "You never let me in. You're always hiding behind that though act of yours."

He looked away. My hand went to his cheek as I turned his face, his eyes locked with mine.

"Stop pushing me away. You can trust me", I told him.

"I can't… I'm not", he mumbled nonsense, "I do."

"Just take your time. I'll still be here when you're ready", I smiled a little and dropped my hand from his face, moving it to his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. He surprised me by squeezing it back.

"I-I've never told anyone any of this", I didn't say anything I just waited. He sighed as he looked into my eyes. He gave my hand another squeeze before starting to talk again.

"It all started when I was younger. Since I was born as a half-breed I was never accepted. My mother was the only one who did since my father had died and she was hated because of it. Then later on, she got herself killed protecting me. I should've been the one protecting her! But instead I ran away like the little coward I was", he growled. Tears were actually threatening to fall. I rubbed soothing circles on the back of his hand with my thumb.

"You couldn't have done anything. None of that was your fault. You would've ended up getting yourself killed. You were only a child, Inuyasha! Your mother only did what she thought was best for you, her son, and I'm sure she would do the same thing given the choice just to see you safe", I explained.

"I-I can't help feeling guilty though. All the time", he said in a voice just above a whisper. Thank god for dog-ears!

I let go of his hand and pulled him into a hug. This time he didn't hesitate to hug me back as I felt his strong arms around me, and his nose in my hair. After a while he pulled away with a small smile.

"We better go. The others are waiting for us", he said. I nodded and followed his out of the house.

"What took you so long", Miroku raised an eyebrow suggestively as we met our friends outside.

Inuyasha glared at him and smacked him on the head.

"None of your business hentai", he growled at him.

I shook my head and turned to the small kitsune.

"Come on Shippo", I told him.

He jumped into my arms and I started walking. Inuyasha caught up to me and we raced to our destination, Kirara not far behind.

* * *

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, red and faved my story so far :D You guys rock! **_

**_PS: I'd love more reviews!! :P_**


	5. Travels and Explained Motives

**Chapter5: Travels and Explained Motives**

_Kagome's POV_

"We should be at Totosai's cave by tomorrow morning", Inuyasha said as we set up camp. I placed our daily winnings in the pouch around my neck.

We had run into a couple of demons during our two days of travelling, adding at least four shards to our collection. My miko powers had somehow mixed with the demon blood making them stronger. I could now sense the jewel shards from further away.

Once the camp was set up everyone had turned in for the night but I couldn't sleep. I kept staring up at the cloudy sky in obvious boredom. I finally made up my mind. Carefully, as to not wake him up, I moved Shippo off of me and tucked him in. I got up slowly and made my way towards the small stream I had heard from a far. I sat down and dipped my legs in the flowing water. The sound was soothing, relaxing. As I closed my eyes and concentrated on nature's music, I hadn't noticed another presence behind me so I jumped when the person spoke up.

"I see the transformation was complete", a voice said. I turned to see…

"S-Sesshoumaru", I gasped. I instinctively stood up and took a defensive stance. He only chuckled.

"I also see my brother has been busy training you", the Lord said, "I wonder if you would be up for some more practice. I would love to see a demonstration."

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised high, very high. This wasn't the Sesshoumaru I was used the seeing, although I liked a good challenge now and then. Inuyasha was really good, don't get me wrong, but after fighting with the same person over and over again you tend to learn all of their moves.

"Fine, but then you have to tell me why you're acting so different and why you put that spell on me that made me hanyou", I bargained.

"Agreed. It's only fair", he got into a stance himself as I made the first move.

He dodged easily and went to hit me in the back but I jumped over his head, onto the other side of him. I swiped my leg under him but he jumped up and was now on the other end of the small area.

"Not bad but you still need training", he said.

"Oh, I wasn't done yet", I stated.

I did a combination of running and jumping until I was right in front of him. I kicked him in the stomach and rolled out of the way as he tried to burn me with his glowing green hands.

Two can play at that game…

"Shadow Claw!"

He dodged all of them but one.

"Impressive", he said sitting down, "Now for your end of the bargain."

He motioned for me to join him. I sat down beside him, but kept my distance just to be on the safe side.

"I changed you for two reasons", he started, "Please do not interrupt me until I am done explaining."

I nodded for him to continue.

"The first was for Naraku. Not for _him _exactly, but to help with his demise. Then I can finally rule over my lands peacefully", he said, "The second is more complicated."

He hesitated a bit. By the expression on his face I could tell he was looking for the right words. I guess it was hereditary then, since Inuyasha seemed to have the same difficulty when it came to talking about feelings and such. _Feelings? I wonder what the second reason is then…_

"You see… Inuyasha and I have never gotten along much. Even though we fight I", he stopped and tried to find the right words again.

"Just say what's in your heart", I said.

"You remind me of his mother in so many ways", he said suddenly. Then he went back to the subject at hand before I could even think of what he said let alone question it.

"I just want him to be happy for once", he said. That shocked me to say the least I wasn't expecting **that** kind of answer.

"W-what brought all this on", I asked about his new attitude.

"Don't think much about it. I could kill someone without thinking twice about it but", he sighed, "But you humans seem to have a big enough influence on us that tends to change us gradually."

I realized he was talking about Rin…

"I should go before Inuyasha comes looking for you. He likes to fight first then ask the questions, and I do not want to fight again tonight", he told me as he got to his feet and was gone before I could even say bye.

As I turned around to head back to camp I came face-to-face with an angry Inuyasha.

"What were you doing here with Sesshoumaru", he demanded.

"Nothing!" I yelled back automatically. He glared at me.

"If you must know we were talking."

"About?", his tone of voice demanding. I glared back at him.

"Why do you want to know", I asked. If he'd asked me nicely I would have told him without a second thought.

"Because I don't trust him", he stated. _And you don't trust me?_ I felt like asking, but I wasn't in the mood for an argument with him.

"Fine", I sighed, "I'll tell you, but only because you should know that your brother has changed", I told him.

He mumbled nonsense, and the words I did hear I wouldn't repeat.

"Are you done", I asked. He didn't answer but stopped talking and waited, impatiently I may add.

"He told me why he changed me into a hanyou", I started.

"And", he prompt.

"He said it was to help defeat Naraku once and for all", I said, "And because he wanted to see his brother happy."

He was taken aback by this, just as surprised as I was, if not more.

"You're joking", he chocked out, "He's lying."

"No", I said, "He told me us _humans_ have an influence on demons after a while. I guessed he was talking about the little girl that follows him… Rin?"

He nodded slowly.

"Are you sure he wasn't lying", he asked again.

"I could tell by the look in his eye", I explained.

"Lets go to bed then. We can always talk about this in the morning", he said as he put his arm around my shoulder and leaded me towards the camp. As we walked I hadn't noticed how tired I was. That fight and late night talk had taken a lot out of me.

* * *

I felt warm, comfortable, better than usual. I buried myself into the warmth, not wanting to lose it, but then it moved. How can warmth move?

My eyes fluttered open and my vision was filled with red. I was having major _Deja vue_… I sat up slowly and saw that the so-called warmth was indeed Inuyasha. I blushed and was about to move off when I noticed where I was. Up high in a tree. I immediately jumped back into his arms, my heart pounding. I suddenly heard chuckling.

"Good morning to you to", a voice said. I let go of Inuyasha blushing again.

"Sorry… What happened", I asked. I don't remember getting up here at all.

"You fell asleep on the way back. I had to carry you. I was going to put you in your sleeping bag but Shippo was taking up all the room and you wouldn't let go of me", he chuckled again as if remembering.

"Sorry…" I said again. He shrugged.

"We better get down before the others wake up", he said, "Just follow my lead."

He stood up and jumped down without a speck of sound. _Okay… That looked way too easy._ I took a deep breath and count to 5 before jumping down. Then I couldn't remember how to land. Just as I thought I was about to crash and hurt myself, I felt strong arms around me.

"I guess we still need to work on your landings", he teased. I stuck my tongue at him. And jump out of his arms.

I walked towards my sleeping bag where Shippo still laid spread-out and open the back beside it. I took out some things for a quick breakfast once everyone was up. I got the fire started up again and fetched some water. By the time I had started breakfast, everyone was up and sitting at the campfire.

After a quick meal and clean up we were on our way again.

* * *

Thanks again for all the reviews plz let me know what you think about this chapter I was a little worried about it but my friend red it before I posted it and said it was fine... I'm already working on the next chapter so it won't take long for chapter 6 to be out.


End file.
